


Narcotics anonymous

by Winchestersandmarvel



Series: Drug addict Richie [1]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Implied/Referenced Drug Use, One Shot, Past Drug Use, Richie doesn’t drink, Sobriety, Stanley Uris Lives, The Jade of the Orient (IT), apparently I only write at 12 am, no beta we die like men, really short I’m so sorry, the losers are so proud of him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 00:56:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22702579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchestersandmarvel/pseuds/Winchestersandmarvel
Summary: When Bev offers to buy a round of drinks when they’re at the jade of the orient she doesn’t expect anyone to refuse the offer , lest of all Richie.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom & Richie Tozier, Beverly Marsh & Richie Tozier, Bill Denbrough & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Mike Hanlon & Richie Tozier, Richie Tozier & Everyone, Richie Tozier & Stanley Uris
Series: Drug addict Richie [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691119
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Narcotics anonymous

The losers were having a great time, all 7 of them sat around the large table at the Jade of the Orient. They were laughing and chatting and making up for lost time. It was then that bev offered to buy them all a round of drinks. A reasonable offer that she expected all of them to take her up on.  
What she did not expect though was for Richie of all to people to politely refuse with a “I don’t drink” and a smile.  
They all turned their attention to him with a mixture of stunned silences and shocked ‘what?!’ .  
“What do you mean you don’t drink Trashmouth? You’re like the least responsible of all of us” she exclaimed, tone light and giggly.  
Richie smiled brightly and shook his head before dipping his thumb beneath the collar of his shirt to pull out a chain with 7 brightly coloured tags on them. He pulled them over his head to pass them over.  
Bev was the first to receive the tags flipping them over from the side emblazoned with an NA to the other side. Upon reading them she grinned brightly passing them on before standing up to hug him “oh my god! I’m so proud of you Richie!” She squealed and Richie giggled a thanks out to her before releasing her from the hug. The tags had made it all the way to Eddie at this point and Stan was leaning over to read anyway. When the two finished the tags were given back to Richie and they all came over, one huge hug encompassing him.  
Richie smiled so hard it hurt. Being here surrounded by those he loved, all of them so happy despite having forgotten each other for the last 27 years. He could t help but think that somewhere deep down he was doing it all for this, so he’d get to be here right now with his favourite people in the world, completely sober. He clutched the grey tag in his hand, thumb running over the wording on it. Clean and serene for a decade.

**Author's Note:**

> Again this is really not good and is very short but i thought it was kinda cute!  
> Leave a kudos and a comment if you liked it!


End file.
